


主播K的直播间

by joka404



Series: 人气主播K.K [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, 产卵器, 直播
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 产卵器，马眼棒，色情网站主播卡。无cp，只有卡。全篇污。
Relationships: kakashi - Relationship
Series: 人气主播K.K [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	主播K的直播间

周六晚上的七点钟，K准时上线。

K是P站的主播，野的，没签约。K自称是个平凡的上班族，每周只播两次，周三周六。事实也确实如此，K在周三倒是没少因为加班鸽了观众，所以每到周六K直播间里的人都是最多的。这年头主播男女都有，网络越来越发达，通过互联网解决生理问题也不再是不可能的事。互联网不能亲自下场给你冲，但对这显示器里的主播冲一发还是可以的。

K的直播风格倒也挺别具一格的，骚话少喘的也不浪，打开摄像头跟观众打个招呼后拿着道具就往自己身上招呼，开门见山，废话极少。通常来说却，这种没什么绝活的主播一般都没什么市场，但K脸帅身材好，声音也好听，喘得不浪但反应真实。在滤镜和疯狂立人设的今天，真实就很难得，难得就很清流。

K的直播间常年位居P站榜单前十名，跟所有优秀的人一样，K也有些怪癖，那就是懒，懒得跟观众互动，甚至连直播间也懒得好好经营。许多主播会在直播前打上鲜亮的标题以此来吸引观众，但K从来不会。K直播时直播间的滚动字幕上面常年只有一句话：「今日直播」，K干什么你看什么，爱看看不看拉倒。有黑子来ky，K也从不反击，有人打赏时K也不会说些好听的话，因为那时K一定正把自己玩的情难自持，无暇顾及其他。

有人说K高傲，明明是个在成人网站上玩直播的婊子，还搞什么高贵冷艳的骄傲人设。但K还真就是懒，懒得看，懒得管，懒得说。

K放大的脸出现在摄像头前，脸怼在镜头前调整着机位，完事后又坐回到了镜头里的那张床上。脸怼镜头调整机位这个动作简直成了K的标志性开场，每一次直播都能让K的粉丝和误入直播间的路人们感受到K的颜值暴击。

K向着镜头弯了弯眼睛挥了挥手，毫无灵魂地说了声大家好，就算打过了招呼。他用手把上衣推到了胸口上面，用牙齿叼着衣襟，然后把裤子和内裤褪下，大腿敞开对着摄像头。

K很白，还总是爱穿些深色衣服，这种色差的对比会把K衬得更白。K不是那种不见阳光的白，而是那种缺少色素的白。这一点通过他性器官的颜色可以判断出来。无论是乳头还是阴茎，颜色都很淡。K的阴茎尺寸不小，但因为颜色很浅，勃起时会显得又些秀气。耻毛的颜色都跟他的发色一样，是极其罕见的白色。在光线的折射下，K的耻毛会呈现出近乎于透明的感觉。

在正式开场之前K总是喜欢先给自己撸一撸助兴。他用右手手掌包着自己的阴茎，手指虚扣着沿着茎体上下撸动，指腹擦过茎体上面凸起的青筋，时不时用指甲挑开顶端的小孔。得益于K有一双漂亮的手，所以撸管这种毫无新意的无聊项目也会被K做的颇有艺术感，看起来并不无聊，还满足了广大手控。

K的左手抚上自己的胸口，五指收紧，揉捏着自己的胸口。K身材很好，好就好在恰到好处，不似健美先生那样的夸张身材，也并非骨瘦如柴过于纤细。他胸部肌肉不会显得过于夸张也不会显干瘪，手指抓着胸部收紧时白花花的软肉会从指缝溢出些许，只要几下K就会把自己胸口的那片肌肤抓得通红。K用手指夹着胸口小巧的乳粒向空气中拉扯，一般人对自己下手时总会留下几分力，但K从来不会，他像是不知道怜惜自己，用指尖抠挖着细小的乳孔，指腹捏着可怜的小东西旋转着揉捏，喉咙里发出晦涩的喘息声。

有人曾质疑K是哑巴主播，或是放不开，根本不好意思开声卡，K看到留言后什么也没说，倒是直接换了套收音设备，行事十分温柔干练。得益于此，K藏在喉咙底的那种细微却动情的喘息声能更清晰地传进每个人的耳朵。

在K手指的照顾下，没多大会儿K的阴茎就颤颤巍巍地站了起来，铃口吐出的液体把他的阴茎润的湿亮。两颗乳粒也被玩弄得充血胀大，淡红色的乳晕扩大了一圈，挺在胸口等着别人去爱抚或是吸吮。

可惜K只有他自己，两颗可怜的小东西只能孤独地在那立着。

K的情欲已经被勾起，但仅凭这种程度的手淫并不能让K射出来。他是需要被草的，手指橡胶棒子串珠什么都好，都得被狠狠地插进K的后穴再狠狠地扯出来，只有这样，K才能舒爽地射尽每一滴液体。

K蹬掉了挂在脚腕上的裤子，吐出了刚刚被他咬在嘴里的衣襟，衣服的边缘已经被K溢出的口水濡湿，那小片布料被洇成更深的颜色。为了方便之后的动作，K将他的衣服沿着衣襟一寸寸卷起，卷到胸口之上，被K挺立着的两粒肿胀乳头和胸肌卡住。

镜头里的K探过身去拿了什么东西，再回来时一管润滑剂被他握在了手心。

K竭尽可能地折着起两条长腿，将膝盖压向自己的胸膛，然后用手臂揽住腿弯，在将身体彻底向镜头打开的同时尽可能地让小穴暴露在摄像头下。

润滑剂被K挤在手心，K用手指蘸取着乳白色的膏体向后穴探去。穴口的褶皱被指尖一点点撑开，带着膏体顺利地进到了甬道里。K习惯了欢爱的身体没费什么劲就轻松容纳进两根手指，甬道的热度把膏体融化，当K手指来回抽插时融化的膏体会被带到体外，带着点晦涩的水声。

K又往后庭插进了一根手指，三根手指在穴里搅动着，擦过前列腺时，K会本能地发出甘美的呻吟，但K的咽喉是阻止他动人声音传递的第一道屏障，当K尚有意识时，他总是下意识地不想让自己发出那种淫荡的声音。但请不要着急，用不了多久，无论是K本人还是K的声音，都会变得湿淋淋的。

K用手指旋转着按压肠壁的四周，他的穴口将手指包裹的严严实实，没有一丝缝隙。为了让那个窄小的肉腔接下来能容纳更粗更大的东西，K需要把紧致的甬道按摩得松软一些，毕竟那里将会容纳比手指更加粗大的东西。K虽然不怜惜自己，但痛和爽向来没什么因果关系，K虽然向来玩的猛，但K并不想让自己受伤。

手指在K的后穴里来回搅动着，他的阴茎也越翘越高，紧贴着小腹，顶端不受控制地汩汩冒出清液。K胯间的耻毛被自己的体液染湿一片，液体顺着会阴淌下，留下道亮晶晶的水痕。

只要K的手指再朝着甬道里凸起的那颗小肉球再狠狠地干上几下，K就会纵容自己发出舒爽的叹喂然后颤抖地射出精液。但K没有这么做。

一根细长的硅胶棍子被K握在手里，因为是硅胶的质地，这根棍子是柔软的，可以被玩着成任何的角度，上面还一串串的小巧的拉珠。这种马眼棒比起金属质地来说要更加温和，因为形状不是固定的，所以被堵住尿道口的同时K可以毫无顾虑地尽情玩弄自己的后穴。

K一只手扶住自己的阴茎，另一只手握住马眼棒，颤颤巍巍地往正不断溢着清液的铃口里捅去。

尿道被异物入侵的疼痛感成功让K发出一声短促而痛苦的呜咽声，估计K这回是真的很痛，连他扶着阴茎的手都有些颤抖。就算K的额头都在肉眼可见地溢出冷汗，K也只是稍微缓和一会就继续将那串拉珠往尿道深处送去。

因疼痛迸发出的生理性泪水给K的灰眼睛蒙上一层水雾，几滴盛不下的泪水顺着眼角溢出眼眶，跟K沿着鬓角淌下的汗水一起顺从着重力滴下去。

终于，K将那一长串串珠全部塞进了自己的尿道里，K的阴茎也因为疼痛彻底萎了下去。

K瞌上眼睛小口小口地喘着气，他银白色的睫毛随着呼吸的频率颤抖，像一只破碎了却仍要扇动翅膀的蝴蝶。他调整着自己的呼吸，适应着来自前方的异物感。房间里很安静，K略微有些粗重的喘息声被完美收音，通过服务器传播给观看直播的人。

有急不可耐的观众已经听着K的喘息射过一波了。直播间里的人数还在持续增加着，给K打赏礼物的消息应接不暇地出现在屏幕上，每新的一秒上一条打赏提示就会被新的打赏提示顶下去。

虽然K的阴茎因为疼痛重新回到了软趴趴的沉睡状态，但好在K的后穴还是保持着松软，等待着被随时插入和使用。

K又拿起了一个新的道具。

这东西看起来像是个根中空的假阴茎。在观感上，这根假鸡巴无论是大小还是粗细都十分可观，柱身上的青筋也被完美复刻出来。

屏幕后的老司机们一眼就会认出K手里握着的有点神似异型触手的玩意是个什么东西。

这是一个产卵器。

K没有给大家什么时间去辨别这根假阴茎隶属哪个物种，没什么预警，他好看的脸重新在镜头前放大。

镜头前的K伸出鲜红的舌头，偏着头半眯着眼睛，舔舐着这根没有温度的假阴茎。他的表情看起来有几分享受，就好像是这根冰冷的假东西真的把K取悦得十分开心一样。K还不忘时不时地瞥向两眼镜头，把迷离的眼抛给屏幕对面未知的人。

K舔弄的十分细致，他摆着头，从下到上地舔弄。他的舌尖滑过柱身勃起的青筋，不放过茎体上的每一寸沟壑，时不时地用嘴唇包裹住怒张的顶端吸吮着头部。可能是K舔的太过卖力，也可能是产卵器的质地不似按摩棒那样坚硬，镜头前的产卵器会随着K唇舌的游走而充满韧性的弹动。

那根阴茎被K的口水濡湿，湿湿凉凉的在摄像头下泛着光。润滑的工作做好，K就一只手撑开自己的臀缝另一只手握住产卵器捅向自己的后穴。

进入的过程并非那么的顺畅，毕竟这东西的尺寸相较于K的三根手指要更加粗大，将这又长又粗的玩意完全吞进身体里并非什么容易的事情。产卵器狰狞的头部抵住K的穴口，将那个小肉洞一点一点撑开，颤抖着收缩的穴口将产卵器一寸寸吞进甬道里。这根东西很长，把K平坦的小腹顶得有些凸起，进入的过程中茎体上的仿真血管摩擦着K的甬道内的腺体，不间断的快感向K袭去，让K的阴茎在这一有些煎熬的过程中又重新地勃起了。

K握住产卵器的底部，将那东西抽出一半，之后又狠狠地捣进去。K平坦的肚皮会随着假阴茎干进去而凸起，完美映射出那根东西正处于K体内的哪个位置。破碎的呻吟声从K的嘴里溢出，K被马眼棒堵住的阴茎只能随着K痉挛般抽搐着的小腹无助的晃动却释放不出任何液体。

K拿出了事先准备好的卵放到助推器上。刚刚被插入的过程早已让K爽得连指尖都有些颤抖，此时还需要自己把明胶制的卵放进体内，可怜兮兮的。

卵被塞进产卵器中空的管道里，甬道被撑开到极致的体验让K爽得哭出声来。刚刚已经歇下的泪腺被痛苦和快感刺激的重新开始工作，生理性泪水顺着K的脸颊淌下。

明胶制的人工卵还尚停在K的穴口，还有一大段距离才能到达K的甬道深处。

K把卵向着身体深处推去，他能清楚地感受到侵入他身体里的卵行进到了那里，扩大到极致的肠壁将快感成倍放大。

如果K的鸡巴没有被堵住，那K一定早就单用后面射了一波又一波。

终于，K用颤抖的指尖把四颗卵全部塞进了身体内，K也一直同时被自前端的疼痛和来自后穴的快感煎熬着，他浑身都是汗，脸色看起来甚至有些惨白。放入卵时带给他的强烈快感让他的阴茎本能地一直处于勃起状态，不断刺激着前列腺液的分泌，而K阴茎里插着的马眼棒把铃口封的死死的，无论是精液还是堆积的腺液都溢不出一滴来。

产卵器被K从屁股里抽出，强烈的快感由脊椎冲上K的脑子，让K爽得浑身痉挛抽搐。在K彻底沉沦在情欲中的最后一秒他扯出了塞在前端的硅胶拉珠，当最后一颗珠子离开铃口的瞬间，好几股白色的精液就被K喷射出来。

K闭着眼睛忍受着因强烈快感产生的神经性痉挛，哭叫着呻吟着。失控的口水漫出K的下颚，把他嘴角的那颗小痣润的格外的淫荡。

情欲带给K的折磨还远没有结束。那几颗卵还埋在K的甬道深处，将会在重力的作用下被逐一排出。那卵相较于K温热的肉壁要显得有些冰冷，还处于更加敏感的甬道深处，带来的快感简直刺激的K有些发狂。

K解除了束缚的鸡巴终于能完美地尽到它的职能了。透明的前列腺液淅淅沥沥的从他的铃口泄出，射完了先前积攒着的腺液，更多的腺液被来自后穴深处的卵刺激出来。

K努力收紧着体内的肉壁，让他想要卵快点排出来，早点结束这种折磨，但推挤着的肠肉却把那些卵推到更深的地方了。

感受到这一事实的K有点绝望，铺天盖地的情欲要把他溺死在这里了，他哭的有点失控。不可否认的是K很爽，爽得浑身痉挛止不住泪水，爽得他的前端就没有停止过射出液体。但这种超过阈值的快感让K觉得自己快要疯了，他用手指把合不拢的小穴撑得更大，露出媚红色的肠肉，想让那些卵排的更快一点。

终于，第一颗卵挤开了K的穴口，它被K的体温捂热，小了一圈，卵身上挂着融化的白色明胶，看起来就像是谁射进K身体里的精液从K的体内流了出来。

K终于排完了所有的卵，期间他还短暂地昏过去一次，但很快又被不间断的快感给唤醒。他的穴口一片泥泞，融化了的明胶挂在K的穴口上。K的穴口也因为连续的排卵合不拢了，熟烂的穴肉向外翻着，颤抖着收缩着。

K的床单上裹着各种液体，K的体液，融化了的明胶和润滑剂，还有那些缩小了一圈还未被完全融化的卵。

K还未从失神的痴态中缓过神来，肌肉甚至还在回味刚才的余味痉挛性的颤抖着。K从床上爬过去，用颤抖的指尖闭上了摄像头，今天的直播就算结束了。

直播间里的看客逐渐散去，剩下几个没走的在讨论着关于K的荤话。

不知道K是已经从性事中缓过神来开始收拾直播后的残局，换上了新的床单洗了个热水澡还是已经就着满屋子情欲的味道昏睡过去了。但好在明天是个美好的星期天，K不用再去辛苦的上班，可以睡一个懒觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近好萎…卡右向没有脑洞，写不出来，正在写的脑洞还全部是卡左向的，但我还不想写，因为我最近好想好想好想好想看卡老师被透。
> 
> 于是只好让卡老师跟没有感情没有温度的橡胶棒子度过一段时光了。


End file.
